


Just Like Christmas Morning

by PompousPickle



Series: Almost Boyfriends [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian gets a cat, Emotionally Challenged Boyfriends, John is an ass about it, M/M, who are already dating kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets a cat. John realizes that he and Dorian might already be dating without knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: John gives Dorian a gift. I took a lot of liberties with it but I definitely enjoyed writing it. I'm always open for prompts. Just hit me up on my [tumblr](thepompouspickle.tumblr.com)!

Dorian had been living with John for about a month and a half. But they hadn’t ever really considered it “moving in together”, as though they were a couple. Or at least, John hadn’t.  It was easier on Dorian, to no longer have MXs constantly staring at him and invading his privacy. It was a lot better having John constantly staring at him and invading his privacy.

John hadn’t really seen it that way. Not until Dorian bought the damn cat.

“I named him Sir Elton John,” Dorian explained as he set the fat brown thing on the ground. It was a rescue. That much was obvious just by looking at him. Dorian sat down next to it and began to rub his ears. The thing flopped uselessly to the ground and rolled around, already taken with the DRN. The cat had scars along its ears and eyes, and was missing one of its legs. Dorian didn’t have to tell him that he got the cat because he reminded him of his partner. John already knew. “Thought a cat would be good for you.”

“Uh-huh.” John just stepped around them, already sniffling a little. “I’m thinking your little gift was more for you than it was for me. I’m going to take a Benadryl and going to the bedroom. Come get me when that thing is out of my house.”

Dorian kept Elton anyway. And John was expecting that. And he found it increasingly strange that he didn’t seem to mind that Dorian had just decided to do whatever he wanted, with no mind for John. Roommates had rules about these things. They had boundaries and cleaning schedules and nights when they would decide who would do the cooking. Dorian did whatever he wanted. He cleaned only when John put up a fight about it. He cooked whenever he felt that John wasn’t getting his proper amount of nutrients.

John glanced at Dorian, who was lying next to him on the bed with Elton on his lap, reading a book on his holo-pad.

It was only then John began to get the picture that maybe they were more than just roommates and partners.

\---

John came back from his day off with a box in his arms. He dropped it on the ground in front of Dorian, who was on the ground playing with that damn cat. Sometimes the thing would roll around on John’s coats and leave him sneezing for the next three days. Sometimes he would insist on lying on him while John was trying to watch the game.

“I got you a present,” John announced, nodding towards the box. Dorian only sat up and blinked at him, before cracking a lopsided smile and opening the box. It was a small, remote-control helicopter with its own charge port and working propellers. Dorian took it off of the charger and examined it for a moment, before looking down at Elton. The cat was staring up at the DRN with interest.

Dorian turned to John with an indeterminate look in his eyes. “Why do I get the feeling that you bought this more to torture the cat than you actually bought it for me?”

John only shrugged and pulled the remote out from his pocket, grinning mischievously as he had the helicopter hover out of Dorian’s hands. “Because, for all your faults, you are still pretty smart.” John had the helicopter fly down, zooming straight for Elton, who stared with abject horror before darting off towards the living room. John kicked back on the couch before continuing to send the helicopter around the room after the cat, laughing to himself as he watched the animal dart around in confusion, amusement and terror.

“Does this mean we can keep Elton?” Dorian asked, as though he didn’t already know the answer. John only smiled and continued moving the helicopter around the apartment. Elton was becoming slightly more courageous, approaching the machine before darting away again.

“Yeah. My gift to you,” John then muttered, looking up at the DRN. He liked the way Dorian gave that little half smile as he sat down on the couch. He liked the way Dorian stretched out on the couch so easily. He liked the food Dorian cooked even if it often lacked fats and oils. He liked the way Dorian looked relaxing in his bed, and how he never thought it was strange.

Fuck it.

John leaned over the couch, placing down the remote control and grabbing Dorian by the shirt. He ran his lips across the DRN’s, damning all else and all consequences. If they were going to live together like they were dating then well…

Dorian only pulled back and smiled. A real smile. Not lopsided, but a full smile that burst from him as though he couldn’t help it. And he wiped his mouth and turned back to watching the cat, grinning like it was Christmas morning. 


End file.
